


Sunbathing

by shocked_into_shame



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, HarringrovePornathon, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: Billy sucks Steve off on a beach in CaliforniaDay 5 of HarringrovePornathon





	Sunbathing

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing 
> 
> I know nothing about beaches in San Diego so I made a fake one don't question it

Sunbathing on the beach in San Diego was possibly the greatest thing that Billy had ever experienced. Having one shirtless, slightly golden Steve Harrington near him made it all the more sweeter. Vacation. With his boyfriend. 

It all still made his head spin. But he wasn’t ever one to look a gift horse in the mouth. No, as he glanced over at Steve, who had his eyes closed and his hands resting on his flat stomach, his gorgeous thighs wrapped up in shorts that were so small they might as well have been illegal, he wasn’t going to question a goddamn thing. 

They were relatively isolated, in a far corner of the beach behind a rocky structure that Billy had once played near as a child. It was kind of his own personal hiding place when he was growing up, the massive stones rising up and hiding him away.

But there _were_ people on the beach, not far, who could run by and see them at any point in time. 

Billy rolled over on his towel and grazed his fingertips against Steve’s collarbone. Steve opened one eye, smiling coyly at him. “What do  _ you _ want?”

“Nothing,” Billy singsonged, still pawing lightly at Steve’s chest. He revelled in the full-body shudder that simple caress elicited. “Just looking at my boyfriend on this beautiful day. Why do you ask?”

Steve fixed him with a knowing stare. “Just seems like you’re trying to start something.”

“Me?” Billy gave his best innocent look. “Start something? Never. Just go back to relaxing, baby.”

Steve squinted in suspicion, but then closed his eyes again, relaxing back into his towel and the sand. Billy flicked one of his nipples and Steve’s lips parted sinfully. “Keep your eyes closed,” Billy demanded softly. 

“Billy, we are on the fucking  _ beach _ right now!”

“No one can see us,” Billy reassured. He didn’t really _know_ that to be the case. “And if they can, then they are getting a great fucking show.” 

“Jesus!  _ Billy _ .”

“Don’t  _ worry _ , idiot. Do you think I’d do this if I thought we’d get caught?” he questioned, trailing his hand down to play with the slight spattering of hair leading down to Steve’s crotch. It was clear that Steve was enjoying this despite everything, as his cock was swollen in his shorts. It made Billy’s mouth water. “I’m going to suck you off now.”

“Billy!” Steve shouted as he started to mouth at Steve’s clothed crotch. 

“Shhh,” Billy whispered against the fabric. “If you yell, then someone is  _ definitely _ going to see, baby.” 

Steve looked down at him with an unsure expression before rolling his eyes, sighing, and letting his head flop back down onto the sand. Sucking Steve’s cock was possibly Billy’s favorite pastime, and he got to it, right there on the  _ public _ beach, which was getting his rocks off more than he’d thought it might, his own cock hard and leaking. 

He took Steve’s shaft in his mouth, kissing and licking at the head before sucking down, and smiled around it when Steve let out a little  _ too _ loud of a moan. He reached up and covered Steve’s mouth with his hand, which only seemed to spur him on more. Steve shook and groaned, muffled by Billy’s palm, as he took his dick in and out of his mouth, driving him closer and closer to the edge. Billy rutted his own crotch against the sand, content to get off just like that. 

He began to flick his tongue over the tip on every upstroke - just like Steve fucking  _ loved _ \- and soon Steve’s thighs were twitching and he was spilling into Billy’s mouth, teeth sinking into the flesh of his palm. Billy pressed his hips down hard in the sand and came too, in his shorts like a fucking teenager again, his head spinning. 

He swallowed and pulled away, a filthy trail of spit connecting his bottom lip with Steve’s cock. “Jesus fucking Christ,” Steve groaned, pulling his shorts back up. “Listen, you dipshit. That was sexy as fuck. But don’t ever do that again. I just about had a fucking heart attack.”

Billy buried his face in Steve’s thigh, muffling his laugher against the soft skin there. 

  
  
  



End file.
